Gabriel
Gabriel, also known as The Trickster, is the seventh and youngest of the seven archangels of Heaven created by God who serves under God as a messenger from God and a former Supernatural Hunter. Despite the fact that he is the youngest of the archangels, he is still very powerful and one of the highest ranking angels and one of Heaven's elite Archangels. Gabriel is very compassionate towards his family. Although he was among the very first celestial beings to be seen on the show, he was the second to last archangel to be revealed. According to Gabriel, The Apocalypse was an issue he had to cope with on a daily basis. Long ago, when God created mankind, Gabriel was among those angels that bowed down before them. When his older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, turned on each other and began fighting one another, Gabriel, even though he couldn't bear it, stood by his father. Gabriel also loves both his father and siblings, but in spite of that, he decided to side with his father God during the rebellion. Eventually, wanting a life among humans, Gabriel left Heaven and "skipped out" to the Earth. He describes his experience at obtaining a vessel as having a "face transplant." After that, he went under "witness protection" and he began posing as The Trickster, a Pagan god. He killed people across the world that he deemed to be douchebags, though some he spared to spread the word, and eventually encountered Rayne and Mia who foiled his plans on more than one occasion and discovered his true identity. Once Gabriel was exposed, he eventually aided the Team in stopping the Apocalypse by telling them the secret of the Cage door. After Lucifer was defeated and re-imprisoned, Gabriel returned to Heaven and joined Oracle in his civil war against Michael. When Oracle became the new Ruler of Heaven, Gabriel become Oracle’s left hand in Heaven, where Gabriel currently resides. Biography Early History Origins As the youngest archangel, Gabriel was the last archangel to be created by God. Gabriel was created as one of God's seven mighty archangels in Heaven and was also among the first angels created. He was born after his older archangel siblings, as beings of Light similar to Him, and when he saw Oracle, he was comforted by the Seraph on the day of his creation, forming a deep bond. Gabriel was also taught a doppelganger technique by Lucifer which became his favorite and most patented move. Gabriel lived in Heaven with his father and siblings. He was known as the "Left Hand of God" and served as a messenger of God's will and Law to humanity. Gabriel also mentioned that the Horn of Gabriel was, as he said, "One of Dad's little party favors that I never got around to messing with." Turok-Hans Gabriel was also among the angels that hunted the Turok-Hans alongside his brothers and sisters nearly to extinction, helping his father and siblings in the fight against them, eventually winning the war. The Rebellion When God created humans and asked all angels to bow down before them, Gabriel did so were as Lucifer rebelled. Gabriel also mentioned that what humans call the Apocalypse, he used to call Sunday Dinner. So even though he grew tired of watching his older brothers, Michael and Lucifer, fight and turn on each other and began fighting one another in Heaven, Gabriel decided to stand by God. War with Nephilim At some point in the Earth's earliest history, God commanded Gabriel to hunt down and kill all Nephilim, the children of angels and humans, who were seen as abominations. These exploits caused Gabriel to deeply hate the Nephilim. But this ended with the Truce of Nephilim as they became Shadowhunters. War with Vampires Involvement in Dracula's Death Gabriel also mentioned that when he admitted to killing Dracula when he was human. And when Dracula returned from Hell as the first vampire, Gabriel, under orders from God Himself, stripped himself of his grace, descended to Earth and took on living flesh, becoming human, and then spent the next four hundred years of Earth trying to kill Dracula. During his time on earth, Gabriel fought many great battles but also came across a familiar face: his oldest brother Oracle. After that long he finally defeated the original vampire and sealed him in a coffin. After returning to his status as an archangel, Gabriel then created a family that was made for the specific purpose of killing Dracula and to make sure he’d never return to the world. That family was the Van Helsings, like Abraham, Christina and Rayne. Leaving Heaven Eventually, because he wanted to live on Earth among humans, Gabriel descended to and fled to Earth thousands of years prior to the series. Gabriel loved both his father and siblings very much, but he wanted to stop being a soldier and do things his own way, so he voluntarily left Heaven and "skipped out" to Earth. However, God appeared before him. Gabriel thought that his Father was going to force him to stay, but to his surprise, God told Gabriel that He understood why he wanted to leave and directed him to Eve, who helped him go into hiding as a Pagan. Other Events Gabriel had since then embraced the lifestyle of a god and meting out "just desserts" to those he felt deserved punishment. During his time on Earth he becomes a friend to some of the real Pagan deities he encounters, who know him only as the Trickster. Gabriel once appeared to the prophet Daniel, revealing secrets about his future. He also appeared to Zacharias and to the Virgin Mary, foretelling of her pregnancy and the births of John the Baptist and Jesus. He was also one of the four archangels whom God sent to deliver his messages to his prophets. Gabriel was also the angel sent to destroy Jerusalem. He also appeared to Muhammad. The Flood When God tested Michael by ordering him to wipe out all of humanity, Gabriel, along with Uriel, forcefully stopped him, making him realize that he had failed his father's test. Sodom and Gomorrah Many generations after "the flood", Michael and Gabriel were put in charge of destroying the twin cities, Sodom and Gomorrah. Gabriel felt that Michael was taking too much joy in delivering Gods wrath. Michael explained that he was just following their fathers orders, and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. This pushed Gabriel to kill his very first human. Moses and the Burning Bush When God's chosen people, the Israelite's, were enslaved in Egypt for 400 years, Gabriel's heart compelled him to help them. He convinced God to appear to Moses in a burning bush, which would inspire him to lead his people out of captivity. David and Goliath Gabriel once watch over a child named David and raised him sense he was born. David was a chosen child, and was destined to do great things. Gabriel raised him to be humble and kind, and when the time came, and the Jewish people were at war, Gabriel had to push David into battle against Goliath, where he killed the giant. The King Saul became jealous of this feat, and threw David off of his tower, killing him. He then placed a decoy, which he could control, to take David's place. This broke Gabriel's heart, who viewed David as his own son. Years later, when the decoy David was very old, and had many children, Gabriel got his revenge, throwing him from the window of his tower. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 2 Season 3 Season 5 Then the Team set fire to a circle of holy oil that Gabriel is standing in the middle of. Mia accuses Gabriel of being an angel, due to the stake not working. Gabriel tries to deny this, but it's no use due to his inability to step outside of the circle so he teleports the five of them out of the television world. Gabriel asks the four how they figured out. They explained what gave him away was how he tried to avoid Oracle each time he appears to help them and altough he avoided Oracle in their previous encounters, Oracle clearly recognised him instantly when Gabriel fled and the way he spoke of the Apocalypse as well as Michael and Lucifer, with Rayne saying that "nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Sidney then asks who he really is. The four are surprised when Oracle arrives and kindly greets his younger brother and reveals the Trickster's true identity as the Archangel Gabriel, the seventh and youngest of the Archangels. Gabriel explains to the group that he left Heaven and went into "witness protection", becoming a trickster known as Loki. He explains to Team that he loves his father and siblings, but he couldn't take them fighting each other so he left and is unhappy that it's happening once again. Sidney then begs him to help them stop the Apocalypse, but Gabriel replies that it can't be stopped. He goes on saying that because of them, he has to watch his eldest brothers kill each other and he just wants the Apocalypse to be over with and couldn't care less whether Heaven or Hell wins. Although Rayne tries to convince him that is does not need to be that way, Gabriel continues saying that what humans call "The Apocalypse" was "Sunday Dinner" for him with his family and that the Apocalypse isn't about a war but, a family feud about two brothers who loved each other and betrayed each other. He then states that Michael is "the big brother" who's "loyal to an absent father" and Lucifer is "the little brother" who's "rebellious to daddy's plan." Gabriel then says that Michael and Lucifer are going to fight and that one will kill the other. Mia says that won't happen, but Gabriel apologizes and says it will. Oracle reveals he will fight Lucifer personally rather than Michael, but Gabriel sarcastically tells Oracle that unless he kills Lucifer, he failed to do so before and he will fail again. Oracle responds by putting out the flames. Oracle asks Gabriel to join him but Gabriel refuses, saying that if Oracle is going to fight Lucifer, he doesn't need his help to beat him. Immediately, Michael arrives and greets his brothers. Gabriel, nervous in Michael's presence, chose to leave. Season 6 Season 7 Personality Gabriel is one of the kindest Archangels with Ariel, however he can be cruel to those he thinks are the enemy, as seen when he tortured Demonic beings, such has Abbaddon. When he was in Hell when Oracle went to grab Sidney out of Lucifer's Cage, Gabriel would kill any Demons he sees. But as he lived alongside the Humans for 10,000 years, he slowly becomes less cruel, and focus on finding friendship, kindness, and forming bonds. Since being on Earth, Gabriel behaves in a mischievous manner enjoying games, but being the youngest and wildest archangel, he can be quite a trouble maker. He embraces a hedonistic lifestyle, including the "sweet tooth". He is often sarcastic. Gabriel's manner is the most human of almost any of the angels so far, perhaps because of his long sojourn on earth. He holds humans in high regard, despite their many faults, something the other Archangels did not, not even Michael. Despite however long Gabriel had been running and hiding from his father and siblings, he still confesses concern for lesser angels and still has love for his archangel brethren and sistren, including Ariel and even Lucifer, whom Gabriel once looked up to, as he mentioned that he loves them. Generally, Gabriel is charismatic and humorous. Powers and Abilities Archangel Powers As an archangel of God and a celestial being, despite being the youngest Archangel created by God, Gabriel is an extremely powerful archangel of immense power, making him one of the oldest and most powerful beings in existence in creation, endowed with considerable nigh-omnipotent power and possessing incredible powers such as phenomenal reality warping powers, a lot of which the other archangels have not completely demonstrated themselves. Gabriel's strength, as an archangel, make him more powerful than common angels and he possesses incredible destructive power, enough to destroy whole cities. He originally appeared to the Team as a Trickster. Before they knew he was an Archangel, Sidney called him "one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met." Both Oracle and Rayne have said that Gabriel was much more powerful than a Trickster, too powerful to be one in fact. He has been in the same manifestation for at least three years, likely much longer. Despite this impressive power, Gabriel is still younger and weaker than Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel, (and possibly Raphael). Below are listed all of the powers that Gabriel has displayed and demonstrated in the show. *'Archangel Physiology' - Although the youngest and weakest of the archangels, Gabriel is immensely powerful. Considering the fact that he is one of the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, his powers far outclass that of other angels, except the Seraphim. Although he is rivaled, if not surpassed, only by his fellow archangel siblings at their peak, he can even match Raphael, Sariel, and Uriel, is exceeded by, but can challenge, Ariel, Lucifer, and Michael, and surpassed only by Eartheia, Oracle and the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality' - As an archangel, Gabriel, like all celestial beings, is both ageless and immortal, and is capable of living forever. He is over 10 billion years old, possesses the appearance of a man in his prime, was present at the beginning of Creation, or the "Big Bang", has existed since before the creation of the physical multiverse, and is above age and disease. He, along with all the angels, existed before mankind. Gabriel has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is not subjected to or unaffected by disease, toxins, aging, or time. He does not need or require food to eat, water to drink, oxygen to breathe, or sleep to sustain himself. His manifested body has not aged, as evidenced in "Hammer of the Gods", when the pagan deities recognized his vessel as "Trickster", who had presumably been around for millennia. Gabriel does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, even though he is the youngest of the archangel. ***'Healing Factor' - Gabriel, like all angels, has the power to spontaneously regenerate his body from any injury. Wounds from most objects, even bullets, heal in seconds without causing him any lasting discomfort. Even when Gabriel does get damaged by something angelic, he can heal the wound(s), however not instantly. ***'Invulnerability' - Gabriel, despite being the youngest Archangel, is extremely durable and resistant to any form of harm whatsoever, and is immune to and cannot be killed or even harmed by all conventional weapons or other beings and almost all supernatural weapons, with even Most Angelic Weapons are unable to do much harm on him. Only the most powerful of weapons (such as LightBringer, his Bow, Rocael's symbols of power, an Archangel Blade and Death's Scythe) can kill him. He can also be killed by the Primordial Beings, Oracle, and his elder brethren too, with only the strongest of beings and their weapons being able to harm and kill him. Despite this, he is durable enough that he could take blows from his older Archangels, Seraphim, and Oracle and the Primordial Beings, although prolonged exposure would kill him but Uriel, Sariel, Raphael and Ariel can only severely harm but not kill Gabriel with their power. He even has enough invulnerabillity to be able to survive fighting against Amara. **'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - As an archangel of immense power, despite being the youngest, Gabriel possesses an unbelievable amount of tremendous supernatural power, enough that he could create entire pocket universes with their own timeline and add in timelines to the universe just with a thought and he is much more powerful than any other angels besides his older brothers, and due to his due to his Light and tremendous power Gabriel alongside his archangel siblings, Oracle, Eartheia, Demons, Witches, Deities, Reapers, Death, Aurora, Eve, Oberon, and Fairies were able to fight against Amara, the Primordial Being of Darkness herself and an entity equal in power to God Himself, during the second war against the Darkness, ultimately overpowering and fatally wounding her. He would later help said forces achieve true victory against Amara. He has, as he boasts, turned cities to salt and ripped the souls of humans from their bodies. When confronted by an ordinary angel, Gabriel can toss them around like a ragdoll, throw them into other dimensions, and teleport them around by gesturing his hands and snapping his fingers. He can also manipulate space, time and reality to his will, by simply willing it, to an incredible degree. He can transform humans into living cars, take a person's voice away with a simple hand gesture (as he once took away both Rayne and Mia's voices while at the same time not only giving their voices back but also apporting them to another room with a snap of his fingers), manipulate and control the physical world in his presence, and create solid matter out of nothing, including sentient beings whom are bound to his will unless he releases them. Gabriel's power and authority is eighth only to God and is rivaled, if not exceeded, only by his Archangel siblings and surpassed Eartheia and Oracle. As an Archangel, Gabriel is louder, larger, and more powerful than other of his angelic siblings. However, he is somewhat weaker than Raphael, Sariel, and Uriel and significantly weaker than Ariel, Lucifer, and Michael. Despite that, he seemed confident enough to be able to take on both Michael and Lucifer in a fight. He was also able to survive his stabbing from Lucifer with one of his tricks. In addition, he is completely outclassed by the Seraphim to a greater degree than any archangel, due to being the youngest and even Eartheia is noted to be much stronger than Gabriel. ***'Advanced Telekinesis' - Gabriel can impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind, moving people and/or objects just by thinking. Although other angels, such as Malakhim, Powers, or even Cherubs, are powerful celestial beings in their own right, they are no match for their much older "bro". Gabriel can slam them into walls, duct taped their mouths, and play around with them like they was nothing using telekinesis. This further proved that the power of ordinary angels could not even compare with the immense powers of the seven Archangels. He even managed to use his telekinesis to throw his older brother Lucifer across a room with considerable force, although Lucifer was caught off guard at the time and quickly recovered. ***'Angelic Possession' - Gabriel, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans while on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. He needs the vessel's consent. In addition, although he possess his own body, Gabriel has the ability to possess lower angels, and with effort, even higher angels by concentrating and creating a psychic link to any one angel and transferring part of his consciousness and essence into their bodies. He still possesses his own body, so if his vessel is killed or if he is evicted, he will simply reawaken, alive and well, back in his own body. ***'Apporting' - Gabriel was able to casually send a normal angel away, and brought that angel back again just as easy. Gabriel also sent Rayne and Mia back to their room with a snap of his fingers. Also, with a single snap of his fingers, he sent a small army of angels away. ***'Chronokinesis' - Gabriel, like all angels, can move and travel forwards or backwards through time. He can also put others in time loops. He was able to send Sidney back to the day Mia died "permanently" with just a snap of his fingers, apparently rewinding time to do so. ***'Elemental Control' - Like Lucifer, Gabriel is capable of manipulating wind, fire, light, and lightning. ****'Electrokinesis' - Gabriel can generate strong electrical currents from his body, as well as manipulate and control electricity. ****'Pyrokinesis' - Gabriel can set fire to objects and people with only a thought. He was able to light two candles from afar with only just a thought. ***'Empathy' - Gabriel is able to read the emotions of humans and monsters. ***'Exorcism' - Gabriel can kill demons just by thinking or simply by touching the body that they're possessing. ***'Healing' - Like all angel's, Gabriel can heal and has the ability to heal any wound that a person possesses, even fatal ones. ***'Highly' Advanced Smiting - Gabriel, as an Archangel, is able to smite all humans, monsters and demons effortlessly. ***'Powerful Holy White Light' - Gabriel, like all Archangels, has the ability to generate divine light. He can ignite or disintegrate any object or thing by touch. This ability also allows him to kill and exorcise creatures by placing his hand upon their forehead. And he has the ability to purify the souls of those affected by creatures. ***'Psychic Bond' - Gabriel shares a psychic bond with his siblings. This allows them to communicate telepathically and speak into each others' minds even over great distances. ***'Reality Warping' - Gabriel is remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it, making him virtually omnipotent, and it is his trademark and favorite ability. He can warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. He also once turned Rayne into a car. He easily fooled the most powerful of pagan gods, created a fake archangel blade (which he said he made from a soda can) that Kali "killed" him with. None of them knew it was a trick and believed Gabriel was in fact dead after Kali stabbed him. He was later killed by Lucifer which everyone thought he died for real this time. But then he returned after a very long time (though details of his return are currently unknown). His amazing skill could be attributed to his elder brother Lucifer and Michael , as they taught Gabriel everything he knew ****'Conjuration' - Gabriel is extremely skilled in conjuration and is able to create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. ****'Illusion Casting' - As an archangel and having masqueraded for thousands of years as a master of Mischief and trickery, Gabriel is incredibly skilled at creating illusions. The only people able to see through his illusions directly are the Primordial Beings, Oracle, Michael, Lucifer, and Ariel. However, he was able to trick Lucifer into believing he killed him with illusion. ****'Perception Alteration' - Gabriel can make people see and hear things that are not really there. ****'Self-Duplication' - Gabriel can create another duplicate of himself to deceive others, as he did a number times with Rayne and Mia, once with Pagan Gods, and even once with his older brother Lucifer. ***'Resurrection' - As an archangel, Gabriel, like all archangels, can easily revive dead people and can call back the souls of the recently deceased to their bodies and return them to life. He killed and brought back Mia countless times without breaking a sweat. He can also grant them a form of immortality by refusing to let them die until they fulfill their obligations to him. ***'Shapeshifting' - Gabriel can change his vessel's appearance at will. In addition to posing as a Trickster and having phenomenal reality warping powers, Gabriel can change his shape to a lot of things, but mainly looks human. He is able to change into a spider, a man, and a monster lumbering industrial compressor at will. Gabriel can also transform into a flock of luminous white doves. Like all angels, he hides his wings with this ability. ****'Self-Incarnation' - Gabriel can create a living human vessel for himself to inhabit. ****'Spiritual Manifestation' - Being an archangel, As Archangels are both physical and spiritual beings and as one of the archangels, the second created and second highest order of angels, Gabriel was granted a corporal body to exalt and distinguish him above other angels. He is able to manifest himself spiritually on Earth, so that only other angels can interact him, but humans would not be able to see or touch him. He resembles a human in all ways save for his great strength, immortality, and enormous feathery wings that unfurl from his upper back. ***'Superhuman Agility' - Gabriel has shown tremondous agility, unnatural balance and reflexes that are on par with that of Lucifer and exceeds other archangels, as Oracle notes Gabriel is "the fastest and most agile of the archangels." His agility allows him to contend with and even potentially beat his older Archangel siblings and keep up with Lucifer, Michael and the holding back Oracle although he still loses fights with his elder brothers and only armed with his blade. ***'Superhuman Speed' - Gabriel's speed makes him appear as a blur of motion to the human eye. He is capable of moving at speeds that surpass that of most angels and he is known to be the fastest Archangel, second only to Michael. Gabriel is even fast enough to keep up with the stronger Lucifer and almost keep up with the slightly faster Michael using his speed, although he would still lose against Michael and Lucifer but his speed allows him a chance of victory against his other older Archangel siblings. ***'Superhuman Strength' - Although the youngest archangel, like all angels, Gabriel's presence within a vessel dramatically increases said vessel's strength, endows his vessel with immensely impressive amounts of superior super strength and can exert tremendous amounts of physical force, allowing him to be able to exert steel-bending levels of physical power, strike with considerable force, single-handedly send grown men across as room, lift enormous weights with ease, effortlessly move objects and press weights on the planetary scale. While nowhere as strong as Oracle in full strength and even while the latter was holding back, Gabriel is nevertheless extremely strong, and while weaker than the other Archangels, he can still pose a significant threat to them and even potentially win by combining his superior speed, agility, skill and strength together. While using his blade,His strength is compounded, enough so as to even be able to hold his own with Michael, Lucifer, and even the suppressed Oracle, although with them, he is ultimately outclassed. His strength is shown by the fact he was able to stand up to and put up a considerable fight against Oracle when he had his blade, and was able to stand up to and even push the stronger Archangel Lucifer several yards without much effort and punch him in the face hard enough to stagger him as well as hold his own reasonably well before being beaten, as well as before fighting Michael and lasting much longer than the Team, Team Arrow, Flash and Legends before being beaten. He could even punch Michael through a Metal Beam with ease and stagger him with ease. He can also slaughter higher angels and demons with ease and is noticeably physically stronger than nearly any creature: casually overpowering and killing any human, lesser angel, cherub, demon, monster, and spirit. When Mia confronted Gabriel by grabbing him against a wall, he almost broke Mia's arm with one hand, even though he was restraining himself greatly. He overpowered and almost choked Mia unconscious on another occasion, still while heavily restraining himself. The only confirmed exceptions to his overwhelming strength were his archangel siblings. However, only God, Oracle, and Gabriel's archangel siblings can stop or restrain him. ***'Supernatural Concealment' - After Gabriel left Heaven, he went to Eve, who assisted him in disappearing and concealed him in such a way that those who sensed him felt only the Trickster. ***'Telepathy' - Gabriel is able to and has the ability to read the thoughts and memories of humans and monsters and communicate using his minds and read the minds of others. ****'Advanced Psychic Projection' - Gabriel was able to project himself to Rayne and Sidney even though he was supposedly dead. ****'Dreamwalking' - Gabriel, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. ****'Induced Sedation' - Gabriel, like all angels, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead, putting them o sleep just by touching their foreheads ***'Teleportation' - Gabriel, like all celestial beings, can easily teleport to any location instantly, and is able to travel, vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. He can also teleport others to and from any location with a snap of his fingers, including other angels, whom he can toss around like rag dolls with his magic. His Archangel siblings are immune to his teleportation abilities unless they allow him to use them. Gabriel traveled to Hell in order to retrieve Beatrice. He then ascended back to Heaven. ***'Weather Manipulation' - Gabriel had the power to influence the weather. ***'Wings' - As a corporeal angel, Gabriel possesses and can manifest a set of enormous white falcon-like feathery wings from his upper back. ****'Flight' - As a higher angel, Gabriel wings can manifest as he pleases and with his wings spread out, he has the ability to instantly take flight, allowing him to fly through the heavens with his wings under his own power; his wings seem to merely flap gently and slowly while flying or levitating. ****'Wing Blades' - Gabriel's wings are impenetrable, and thus are more than strong enough to protect him from gunfire and rocket launchers. ****'Wing Shields' - His wings are impenetrable to gunfire as strong as .50 caliber machine guns. **'Lower Tier Nigh-Omniscience' - While not omniscient, Gabriel, like his archangels siblings, possesses an immensely immediate amount of knowledge of the Universe. He even possesses knowledge on his older brother's Cage, and how to open it, which is according to him something even Lucifer himself didn't know. Gabriel is also insanely smart, having succeed on faking his death more than once. In one occasion, he tricked a big group of Pagan Deities into thinking he had been murdered by Kali, only to appear again in time to save the latter from Lucifer's wrath. ***'Heightened Super senses' - As an archangel, Gabriel is imbued with super senses. He can hear every breath, and hear every heart beat. As Gabriel was walking outside away from the restaurant, he heard that Rayne had found him out and threw her back to Tuesday again. ***'Supernatural Perception' - Gabriel is able to perceive almost any being in existence, with only the Primordial Beings being able to block his sight. Human Abilities Though during his human life, he is an incarnate archangel, Gabriel had no verifiable supernatural powers, but his human abilities made up for it, as they were on a greater scale than a normal man: *'Longevity' - Even as a human, Gabriel lived on Earth for over 400 years old and retains the appearance and health of a fit young man in his prime, as he hunted Dracula for more than 4 centuries. *'Peak-Human Physiology' - Although human, as a Supernatural Hunter, Gabriel was nevertheless in excellent physical form. As such, he was far stronger, faster, intelligent, and powerful than a regular human could possibly get. However, as the progenitor of the Van Helming family, he was far more powerful than average Hellsing hunters and Oracle even compared him to Christina's. **'Peak-Human Durability' - Even as a human, Gabriel was far more durable and was able to withstand attacks that would normally kill a man. He survived hits from Dracula's brides and Dracula himself and other creatures, and the bite of a werewolf. He was also able to survive a lighting strike (though he didn't receive the full impact) and surviving a fall from a tower. **'Peak-Human Speed' - Gabriel was shown to be extremely agile as well as having great reflexes. His reflexes allowed him to evenly match with Dracula and outspace Vampires and Werewolves. **'Peak-Human Strength' - While not superhuman, Gabriel's physical strength was at higher superhuman levels than most Vampires and Supernatural Hunters, equal to that of Christina and can easily allow him to lift or press his own weight. During his fight with Dracula, he was almost able to pull him off a cliff (but Dracula was able to counterattack), and he was able to go toe to toe with Dracula. Skills and Talents Whether an archangel of a human, Gabriel possesses talents that to this day remain unchanged. * Hunter Instincts - Due to the fact that he has been hunting for years, Gabriel developed an instinctive reaction on how to react when hunting, also to warn himself of any danger. * Master Combatant - Being an archangel, even as a human, Gabriel is a extremely skilled warrior and extensively trained in combat. Gabriel was skilled enough to easily defeat the likes of Rayne and Mia and hold off Michael and Oracle briefly, although he was quickly defeated. He also defeated Dracula as a Supernatural Hunter. *'Weaponry Expert' - He has shown to be extremely proficient in handling almost every gun he used. These includes dual spinning razor sharp saws, dual pistols, silver stakes, a crucifix, bow and arrow, and his most important weapon, his repeater crossbow. He is also a very good aim with them, noted to have at least expert levels of proficiency. *'Master Swordsman' - Using his dual swords, Gabriel had enough skill to land hits on the unarmed Oracle, Lucifer and Michael and almost compete with them. Equipment * Archangel Blade - Gabriel uses and wields an archangel blade as her substitute personal weapons that can kill almost all beings, even his own Archangelic kind. He uses the blade in his fight with Lucifer. * Archangel Sword - In addition to his blade, Gabriel also carries a sword that is powerful enough to harm and kill archangels. * Bow and Arrow of God's Greatest Messenger - In addition to his archangel blade, Gabriel possesses a bow that can fire powerful arrows of pure celestial energy that can kill anything under an archangel instantly and even harm seraphims as well as potentially greatly injure even Fellow Archangels. It was created by God Himself. Weaknesses Despite being the youngest of the archangels, Gabriel is still very powerful in his own right. However, he has weaknesses of his own that can harm him. There are very few things that can harm or defeat Gabriel. Although he is remarkably strong and very powerful, as a celestial, Gabriel is still susceptible to the angelic weaknesses that even archangels possess. Harming, Misleading or Trapping *'Turok-Hans' - As God's first beasts and being almost as old as Angels, Turok-Hans can harm archangels, including Gabriel. **'Turk-Han Bite' - While a Turok-Han bite can't kill Gabriel, it weakens him and causes hallucinations. The effects are temporary and only lasts for a few hours. *'Lucifer's Cage' - One of God's very own creations, originally built to imprison Lucifer. This cell can hold any angel, including Gabriel, without any internal means of escape. *'Enochian Sigils' - Even being an archangel, Gabriel can not locate someone if they were warded by enochian sigils. Enochian sigils can hold Gabriel in place, banish him away, or hide a human from his supernatural senses. *'Grace Removal' - Like all angels, Gabriel can have his grace removed and be turned human which is what has happened to him. **'Mortality' - When he was human, despite his enhanced physical attributes, Gabriel was vulnerable to all mortal injuries after he was removed of his grace and shares many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Holy Fire Oil' - As powerful as he is, Gabriel can be trapped in a loop ring of holy fire and he can't cross holy fire, as passing through the flames will kill him and his vessel. *'God power '- Using God's power, Michael was able to trap Gabriel and put him in a trance that would make him loyal to Heaven. Banishing and Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - While lower classes of angels couldn't physically hurt Gabriel, with their own strength, Archangels can physically hurt each other. Any of Gabriel's closest and older siblings are capable of harming, defeating, and killing him, like he did with Lucifer. However, because Gabriel is the youngest archangels, his older brothers and sisters can harm and kill him. While he could still fight and even potentially beat Raphael, Sariel, and Uriel as well as Ariel, due to being more skilled than she is, Michael and Lucifer are ultimately too strong and skilled and, due to being extremely more powerful than him, Gabriel has no chance against them in raw power and can only fight them physically before being beaten. *[[Seraphim|'Seraphim']] - As the most powerful angels to exist, Seraphims can overpower even archangels. Also, as Gabriel is the youngest, any of the Seraphim can overpower and kill him with ease. Eartheia the youngest seraph, is also considerably stronger than Gabriel. However, Gabriel is strong enough to fight the Seraphim for at least a short time. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle is even way too far much more powerful than Gabriel and can kill him with ease. Gabriel himself fears Oracle and did not dare fight him. Oracle, while holding back, could easily overpower and badly beat Gabriel and even with his blade, Gabriel was beaten. *'Death' - As literally the bringer of death, Death can kill any being, including Gabriel. *'God' - As the creator and father of Gabriel, and the most powerful being in existence, God is more powerful than and can kill Gabriel. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that's as old as God and Death, It can kill Gabriel. Weapons *'Archangel Blade' - Designed specifically to kill Archangels, Archangel blades can harm and kill Gabriel. However only Archangels themselves are able to get close enough to use the blade. *'Heaven's Weapons' - Lot's Salt could irreparably dissolve even Raphael's vessel, but didn't kill Raphael himself. All of Heaven's weapons acting together could possibly enough to cause Gabriel to flee for his life. *'Original Angelic Blades' - Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels, including Gabriel. *'Death's Scythe' - Being a weapon forged by Death himself, Death's scythe can literately kill anything. *'Latin Exorcism' - A Latin exorcism can banish Gabriel from his body and back to heaven. Relationships Gabriel and Lilly Lilly Yen is Gabriel’s wife. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings